<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love confession by Lisaeleonor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772625">Love confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaeleonor/pseuds/Lisaeleonor'>Lisaeleonor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaeleonor/pseuds/Lisaeleonor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is fed up with John thinking that he can't feel love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t know how it feels, you’ve never had your heart broken” John spat at Sherlock.<br/>
“You don’t know everything about me and my feelings, John” Sherlock knew he was being careless. He should stay quiet. Let John have his tantrum and then they would move on. End up in their usual habits. But he just couldn’t take it anymore, something had to give.<br/>
“So you’re saying you have been in love? That someone rejected you and broke your heart?” John sneered.<br/>
“You have”  Sherlock’s voice was low but steady, not a tremble could be heard. His insides on the other hand were trembling. He had to concentrate on standing up, his legs wanted to buckle. He stood perfectly still, breathing calmly, not showing any outward sign of nervousness.<br/>
“What did I do?” John asked quickly, then he understood the full implications of Sherlock’s word. Sherlock could see it dawning in his eyes.<br/>
“You mean that I? That you?” John felt silence. Sherlock felt he had nothing more to say. What could he say? He had offered up his heart and soul and now it was up to John to crush him.<br/>
“Do you mean to say that you loved me?” John said after some silence.<br/>
“Love” Sherlock corrected him.<br/>
“You love me? Like in right now?”<br/>
“Of course I do”<br/>
“Well… What?” John looked utterly confused. Sherlock took some comfort in that he didn’t look appalled.<br/>
“It’s quite easy really John. I love you, you don’t love me and I… well I guess you could call it heartbroken”  All Sherlock's energy went into standing there, speaking in a calm voice. Most of all he wanted to flee, he could feel the muscles in his legs twitching. But the words were out there now. He needed to endure just a bit longer and then this conversation would be over. Maybe his friendship with John as well. If he stayed there was hope he could convince John that his feelings were nothing important and that they could continue as before. If he left now and left John alone to ponder, he would most definitely come to his own and wrongful conclusions that Sherlock being in love with John meant that they couldn’t be friends or colleagues.<br/>
“Why haven’t you told me before?”<br/>
“Why would I? It hadn’t made a difference.” Sherlock succumbed to his knees weakness and sat down in his armchair. He had to grip the sides so he didn’t just stand up and walk away.<br/>
“Of course it had!” John raised his voice a bit.<br/>
“What? What had you done if you knew about my feelings? What difference had it made? Except for you moving out, leaving me?” He had to work for it bur Sherlock’s voice was still leveled, his words were cool and crisp. Every syllable audible. He felt a bit of pride that he let so little of his inner turmoil show. He could see it infuriated John. He was so easy to rile up.<br/>
“I don’t know!” John was screaming now. He flung out his arms and fell down into his armchair. Raising his hands to cover his face.<br/>
“You told me that you were married to your work, that you don’t have time for romance. And you haven’t shown any interest in anyone. You didn’t even seem that interested in Irene in that way.”<br/>
“It was true what I said, when I said it. It turned out after a while that I had been wrong.” Sherlock went quiet, trying to find the right words for his feelings towards Irene.<br/>
“Irene was, is, just an infatuation. She intrigues me, but no more than a painting or a piece of music. I can’t deny she affects me, but a beautiful piece of music does that as well. It’s nothing compared to my feelings towards you.” Sherlock blushed, both embarrass and liberated talking about his feelings so freely.<br/>
“You still should have told me” came from beneath John’s hands.<br/>
“I thought about it. But I didn’t want to live with the ramification.”<br/>
“For fuck sake Sherlock” John lifted his hands.<br/>
“How long have you lived with this secret? How long have you decided what I feel?”<br/>
“Since maybe three months into our friendship. It would have been sooner if I had been better at detecting feelings.”<br/>
“You should have told me” John repeated. Now, Sherlock was feeling annoyed. It was a nice feeling compared to being scared.<br/>
“You’re not listening, I didn’t want the consequences your knowledge would give.” John sighed. He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He didn’t say anything for a while. His silence unnerved Sherlock a bit. He felt a great urge to fill the silence.<br/>
“You’re going to say we can’t be friends or live together because of my feelings but we have been friends for several years now without my feelings being a problem. So there is no need to change anything now.”<br/>
“Just shut up Sherlock.” John’s words sounded like a growl said into his hands.<br/>
“But I” Sherlock protested.<br/>
“Just SHUT UP!” John screamed straightening up. Sherlock kept silent. John met his eyes, seemingly searching for something.<br/>
“Sometimes you can be so stupid, and so blind” John said. Sherlock didn’t understand what he was saying. He was thinking of a reply, assuming John meant that their friendship was ruined now. But then John leaned into him and Sherlock's mind went completely blank. He stopped breathing as John came closer, he had risen from his seat and was now hovering over Sherlock, mere inches from Sherlock. John stopped when he was so near that Sherlock could feel his breath on his face.<br/>
“Are you alright? Breath Sherlock” John said quietly, meeting Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock took a breath, that was the only thing he could do. He couldn’t answer John’s question, he couldn’t form a single thought. He didn’t think his brain had ever been so empty. Not even on his best highs. John seemed to take Sherlock breathing as an answer because he closed the last gap between them and kissed him. It was nothing like Sherlock had imagined. He could never have imagined something that made him calm and exhilarated at the same time. The world around him seemed to shrink until it only contained him and John. Too soon John leaned back, sitting back down in his chair. He met Sherlock’s eyes and smiled.<br/>
“Bet you didn’t see that one coming” he teased. Sherlock didn’t answer, he didn’t think. Instead he fell on his knees, moved closer to John, took his head between his hands and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>